Secret ID on hold
by Horse-Lover-Dig
Summary: A girl comes to Tusla to a new foster home. She doesn't want to and runs away and meets the Greasers. sorry for quickiness of the story..i wrote it some time ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret ID**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outsiders! I wish I did! I own the people you don't know.**

**Sorry about the different POV's. I didn't have anything else to work this. This is my first story, too. So give me a break.**

* * *

Mandy McKay. A baby blue eyed, light brown haired girl. About five feet high and one hundred and sixteen pounds. She was new to a strange town. One side had nice looking houses with green lawns. The other side was rundown, like a bomb exploded. She wasn't rich or poor. Her father and mother died during a robbery when she was little. She's now sixteen years old. She had been from foster home to foster home. She hated the way she was treated so she often ran away. She was always getting into trouble somehow. She was wearing long blue jeans and a loose t-shirt. She was riding in a car with a social worker.

"Mandy, look at me. Look at me." The social worker ordered and she did so. "Now,-hey! Where are you going! Get back here!" Mandy had unlocked her door and jumped out of the moving car. She didn't want to be another foster child to another family. She decided she would change her life from now on. She hit the ground and rolled over a couple of times. She got up and ran for it. The social worker gave up searching for her after an hour and ten minutes. Mandy was hiding in a tree in a lot on the rundown side of Tulsa, Oklahoma. She waited until the car was out of sight. She jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet and looking around.

**Mandy's POV**

I stood there, lost. I didn't know where to start, I decided to change me. I thought of new name for myself:_ Sandy? No…Brandy? No way…Jessica! Yea! Jessica what? I got it. Jessica Moore! Yea! Jessica Moore! _I made up my mind. I heard something behind me, and when I turned around, I found a couple of guys smirking at me.

"Hi." I said quietly. I looked at them. They all looked drunk and I bet they were too. I could smell the English Leather on their breath. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Hey, doll. What you doing out here by yourself?" One of them asked me 'nicely'.

"I was just walking…" I replied, looking at their clothes. They wore madras t-shits and funny looking pants. I wanted to roll over laughing, but I didn't.

"Don't ya know not to walk alone?" Another one asked me. He didn't seem to be friendly. Heck, none of them did.

"Yea, but..." I couldn't finish my sentence, when they came at me. I tried to run, but they had me down in a second or two. I fought back, punching and kicking. I wasn't going down without a fight. One was sitting on me, then he put his knees on my elbows, pinning me to the ground. I cried out in pain. I could hear them talking.

"Shut her up! For Pete's stake! Shut her up!" One shouted. I froze. I didn't move anything. I could feel something sharp against my neck. A blade. I had stopped crying, by then. I didn't fight back. I was too scared to.

"Good girl." The one sitting on me said. I felt the blade move from my neck. I whined as the blade cut me slightly. I was crying now. It hurt worse than getting hit in the stomach. It strung real bad; worse than getting a paper cut.

"Shut her up again! Shut her up!" Someone else yelled. Before the guy could hit me, I felt the weight on me lift. I curled myself into a ball, tightly.

I could hear a car speeding away, but I didn't uncurl myself. I was still scared. I felt someone's hand on my arm and a soothing voice.

"You're ok, now. We're not going to hurt you." The voice was calm.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a movie-star looking boy looking down at me. I whimpered slightly. Tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my pale cheeks.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." The guy pulled me up from the ground and drew a sharp breath. "You're hurt." He said as he pulled out a handkerchief. He used it as a bandage on my neck wound. I could hear him talking to someone else before I passed out.

When I awoke I found myself on a sofa. The little cut on my neck was bandaged up, but my head was still hurting, like a hangover. I could barely remember what happened yesterday. The front door of the house swung open and two guys walked in. One had on a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and blue jeans. The other one had on a plain white-dirty t-shirt and blue jeans. Both wore shoes, of course. I quivered a little. I didn't know them. I didn't know where in the heck I was. I saw an older guy walk in from the kitchen. He was built like a bulldozer. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Two smaller guys followed him. One was that movie-star looking guy and the other one had blonde hair that looked like it was bleached. I looked scared-I was scared.

**Darry's POV**

_Great, look what the cat dragged in._ I thought to myself. Two-Bit and Steve just came walking in.

"Hey, Darry, Soda, and Pony," Two-Bit smiled at us.

"Hey, Two-Bit, Steve," Soda gave a movie-star smile.

I could see Steve's eyes wonder around the room then look at the couch. He was about to say something, but didn't say it. Two-Bit looked at us, like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?' He asked us. Soda just shrugged, walking over to the couch. He was about to sit down on the girl. I cleared my throat, loudly. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. Soda noticed the girl on the couch. He moved over some and sat on the sofa's arm. I sighed in relief.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I wondered if Mickey Mouse was on, so I walked over to the couch and sat down. I heard a girl's scream and jumped up.

Soda looked at me and laughed. I looked at the couch and noticed a scared looking girl lying down on it. "Oops," I mumbled. Soda leaned down and said something to the girl, which made her calm down. I shrugged and sat down against the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped it to my favorite show. Yep, Mickey Mouse!

**Pony's POV**

Two-Bit put on Mickey Mouse and everyone groaned. Two-Bit was twenty-one and watching a cartoon show. That was funny. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch. The girl tensed up as I stood there. She sat up and let me sit down, where her head used to be. I gave her a small smile, and she returned a small smile. Steve dragged Two-Bit off the floor and into the kitchen. Soda and Darry followed. Dally swung the door open, then the girl jumped slightly. Johnny followed in after Dally and came over. He sat on the opposite side of the girl. We three sat there in silence. Darry pulled Dally into the kitchen and they started talking.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis," I said to the girl. I couldn't take the silence in the living room.

"I'm Jessica Moore," She replied back to me.

**Jessica's POV**

I smiled slightly. I felt something inside of me telling me that I shouldn't be scared anymore. I listened to it. When the door swung open I jumped. I couldn't help it. I saw a boy that was tall as the one they called "Steve". The one called "Darry" pulled him into the kitchen. Another boy had followed the mean looking one in. He looked like a puppy to me. I thought he was kinda cute. The bleached blonde haired boy looked at me and told me his name. I told him my new name. I looked at the puppy-face boy that sat on the other side of me.

"I'm Johnny Cade," he replied.

"N-nice to meet you, Ponyboy and Johnny," I said nervously. The two guys and I started talking. More like they talked and I listened. We got to know each other. Pony asked me about my parents. I looked at the floor before talking.

"I…don't know…My parents never came home from the store. That was when I was little. My big brother took care of me, until I was placed in girls' home. I never got to see my brother again." I sniffed, holding back the tears. I missed my parents and big brother.

"Oh." That's all Pony said. We were quiet for while, until the others came in.

**Pony's POV**

"_Wow. Jessica has been though some hard times... her parents never coming back home from the store and she being put in a girls' home and never seeing her brother again. That's tuff. I could never do that. I love Soda and Darry too much and I don't want to lose the,"_

I was thinking to myself when the guys walked in. Soda bent down in front of Jessica.

"Hey, you feel ok?" He asked her calmly. She nodded.

"You're like Pony. Quiet," Steve grumbled.

"Steve," Darry said sternly, but I cut him off.

"She's not quiet!" I snapped at Steve.

"Would you two stop fighting?" That was Johnny. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"What's your name?" Soda asked Jessica. She looked at me then back at Soda.

"J-Jessica…Mo-Moore," She said quietly. I could tell she felt uncomfortable with all of us there, watching her.

"Mind if we call ya Jesse for short?" Two-Bit asked. She shook her head no.

"Ok. We'll call ya, Jesse." Two-Bit replied, before turning back on the TV. Mickey Mouse didn't come on at that time, so Two-Bit just flicked though the channels.

"Where ya live?" Soda asked another question. She looked down at the floor, frowning.

"Ok, guys outside." Darry said as he pushed Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit out the door with him following. They started talking again.

"Where ya live?" Soda asked again.

"I don't have a home…" she looked at Soda with tears in her eyes.

Soda looked at Johnny, who shrugged. He looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't know everything.

**Jessica's POV**

"_I want someone to hold me. I need someone to hold me. I want my brother back," _I thought to myself. I need someone. I leaned over onto Pony's shoulder. I closed my eyes and found myself sleeping on his shoulder. I was too tired still.

**Pony's POV**

I looked over at Jesse, who was sleeping. I looked at Johnny, helpless. I looked at Soda, who was grinning. I just rolled my eyes at him and pulled Jesse onto my lap. She laid her head on my chest. I could see her chest rising, she was breathing normally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up and my head was throbbing. I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy. I glanced around the room. Only Ponyboy was there. I wondered where everyone else went too.

"Hey, you're awake," Pony said with a small smile.

"Where's everyone?" I asked shyly.

"They're at the movies. Soda got Darry to go. I would have gone, but I wanted to stay here with you," Pony replied, his ears turning pink-he was blushing!

"You didn't have to. You could've woken me up," I said, feeling guilty.

"Nah, don't worry about it," the smile grew on his face.

Just then the door flew open. I felt myself jump up. I looked over to see a stranger. He wasn't a stranger….but the social worker!

"Come on, Mandy. You're coming with me to your new home," he said harshly as he started to walk over me.

"Mandy?" Ponyboy looked at me with a puzzled face. I looked back at his eyes. Mine said sorry. His said it's ok. I got up off his lap and ran for the front door. I made it around the social worker and out the front door, into the hands of police. I struggled my way out of man's grasp and ran down the steps. I jumped over the fence and ran down the sidewalk.

**Darry's POV **

Soda forced me to go the movies with him. I wanted to protest, but the guys forced me anyways. On the way home, since we walked to the Double we had to walk back.

Just as we were walking on the sidewalk, Jesse runs into Soda, knocking him over. She said sorry and took off again. Steve helped Soda to his feet and us all exchanged glances. I looked over at our house, and the fuzz was there. I took off running, thinking Ponyboy must be in trouble. The guys followed me. Soda got there first.

**Soda's POV**

"Pony, you ok?" I asked him, worried. He just looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Darry asked, sternly.

"A social worker came in. Jesse looked at me then ran out. I'm sorry, if I frightened ya." He sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Pony. We know you like her." Two-Bit grinned. Pony blushed deeply. Everyone started to laugh. Darry looked at them. "Do you know where she was headed, Pony?" He asked.

"No…She didn't say anything." Pony replied. I could tell he was worried about her.

**Jessica's POV**

I ran down the street, lost. I didn't know where I was or going. I was totally lost. I turned around, but I had crossed streets and turned to many corners. I wished Pony was with me.

I found myself following the sound of music. I came up to a house that was hosting a huge party. I peeked in the window from where I was standing and could see drunken people. I was starting to walk away when the door to the house opened. A tall figure stepped out. He looked real mean, like Dally. He looked over at me. I stiffened up and he just grinned.

"Hey, doll face." He said as he lit of a cig.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"You better get home…I bet your parents are worried about you." He said coolly.

"Uh-huh, bye." I gave a smile, before running back the way I came.

I ran as fast as I could before I had to slow down. I was in the nice part of town with green lawns and white fences. I didn't like it. Not one bit, so I was about to turn back when lights flashed on me. I realized that it was the drunken socs from before. I ran for the lot as quick as I could. I used up most of my energy, just getting there. When I got there, the car followed me so it was there. I shouted for anyone. I was out of breath, so I couldn't holler loud. I gave a yelp and a squeal when two guys tackled me to the ground.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I heard a yelp and a squeal, but they were faint. "Come on…Let's go see what that was." I pulled Soda to the door, but he didn't want to go.

"What's wrong, Pony?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." I said, pulling Soda out the door and towards the lot. His eyes widen as soon as we got to the corner. He hollered something, which made Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Darry rush out of the house and towards the lot. I was already heading there-full speed. I reached the lot first.

**Darry's POV**

Soda yelled something and everyone rushed out of the house towards the lot.

I saw Ponyboy slumping next to something. When I got a little closer, I could see he was holding something. Then as soon as I got up to him, I noticed it was Jesse in Pony's arms.

**Pony's POV**

I held her close to me. I could barely feel her pulse. She had passed out, I guess. Soda, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit took care of the socs. Johnny was on the other side of me, facing me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up, Darry was standing over me.

"Hey, little buddy…I think you should let Jesse breath." He said. I did so. I laid her down in front of me. I stared at her bruised face and the dry tears.

"Darry…is she gonna-gonna make it?" I looked up at him, tears filled my eyes.

"She's a tough kid. She'll make it. You'll have to be there to support her, though." Darry replied back to me. I noticed another dark car pull up and a couple of girls got up and two males too. Darry clenched his fists as he stood guard for me and Johnny. Soda, Dally, Steve and Two-Bit joined him.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble. Our friends got drunk and looking for someone to jump." A male said. He was tall as Soda. He had dirty-blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He was standing in front of the others.

"Like an innocent girl," Dally said in defense.

"We're sorry." A girl said in a tone higher than a whisper.

"Who are ya'll anyways?" Darry asked sternly.

"I'm Jason. This is Luke…the girls are: Katie, Luna, Amy, and Kelly." The one guy in the back said shyly.

I looked down at Jessica for a moment. "You're going to be okay." I told her. "Please stay with us." She made a moaning sound and everyone glanced at her.

"Your friends are going to pay for this…" Dally said coldly.

"Look, we're sorry that happened!" Luke raised his voice.

They argued for a while, until I drew a sharp breath. "Darry…" he looked at me like 'what is it?' "Jesse isn't breathing," I finished, looking back down at Jesse, who looked like a ghost.


End file.
